


Stuck in Traffic

by CurlyBookWriter94



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adult Rin (InuYasha), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hanyou InuYasha (InuYasha), Human Kagome, Modern Era, Oral Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Traffic, inukag fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyBookWriter94/pseuds/CurlyBookWriter94
Summary: Kagome truly hates seeing Inuyasha stressed out for running late and for being stuck in traffic. She wants to put him at ease somehow with an idea of hers and truly hopes that it would work. Will it?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Stuck in Traffic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here’s another somewhat smut but not really smut fic that no one had asked for lol. I work this at work cuz I was bored haha and typed it up when I had gotten home haha. 
> 
> I sadly do not own any characters from Inuyasha. Just the plot and this is completely AU

"Fuck! Fuck! Fucking hell! Are you kidding me right now? A frustrated hanyo growled out, slamming on the brakes quickly that was inches away from hitting a 2007 black Honda civic. The quick slam of the breaks awoke a sleeping raven haired woman that was sleeping peacefully in the passenger seat, her wide brown eyes widen in surprise when she had looked over at him.

"Sorry, Kagome." The silver haired half-demon muttered, sighing as he used a hand to push back his bsngs out of his face; his amber eyes staring at the stopped car in front of him. "Looks like we're stuck in fucking traffic. Sesshomaru’s gonna kill me." He mumbled, leaning forward to press his forehead against the steering wheel.

Kagome removed her feet from the dashboard of her boyfriend's Kia Optima and yawned as she stretched her arms over her head, wincing slightly when her muscles popped from sleeping in her seat even though it was only a thirty-minute nap. "I'm sure your elder half brother won't kill you for just being a few minutes late, Inuyasha." She told him in a calm tone of voice, trying to reassure him as she looked out at the window in front her.

She does not exactly know what was going on, but he was right, they are indeed stuck in traffic. They were currently on a road that would usually get busy right around 5:00 in the evening because the time everyone would be getting off from work and going home. It was unfortunately it was also the only road that would connect to the main highway towards another city that was near Tokyo.

Kagome side glanced at the highly irate hanyo that was tightly gripping the steering wheel and shook her head at herself, blaming herself because she knows that she was the cause of them leaving late in the first place. She worried her lower lip, sighing heavily. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha." She whispered, "I didn't mean to make us run late. Work was—"

She froze when Inuyasha held up one of his hands to stop her from going any further with her apology. "It's not your fault. Shit happens Kagome. Okay?" He interrupted, looking away from the road briefly to look at her, his harden frustrated features soften a bit. "It's out of our control." He said, sighing. "My brother hates it when people are late. He gets so uptight about it and I just wanted him to like you right away you know? He might be mad at me; but he'll probably take it out on you as well and I seriously do not feel like beating the shit out of him." He explained, rolling his honey-colored eyes.

Kagome nodded in understanding and smiled at him. She reached out with a hand to gently stroke his cheek, blushing when he had leaned into her warm palm. "I understand Inuyasha. But like you said earlier; it's out of our control." She reminded him, pulling her hand away and placed it in her lap.

She leaned forward in her seat, trying to see if she could make out anything in front of her as to why they were stuck in traffic. Kagome frowned when her human eyes couldn't see a thing. " I cannot tell what is going on right now." She huffed out in annoyance, crossing her arms around her when she had leaned back in her seat, giving up on trying to figure out why they were stuck on a single lane road. "Do you have any clue?" She asked her hanyo boyfriend, knowing that he could smell and hear better than her.

Inuyasha wrinkled up his nose, trying to get any whiff of anything amiss around the area around them. He frowned when he could easily smell the metallic smell of blood. In the distance, he hears the sound police and a couple of ambulances coming from further down from the road. He threw his head back against his seat with a low groan, pinching the bridge of his nose. "There's a car accident." He began to explain. He cocked his head to the side as one of his ears flickered near towards the right as he continued to listen and to smell. "Everyone's alive. However, there is an injury. I can smell a bit of blood but its nothing major. Cops and ambulances had just arrived." He continued, sighing. "It's gonna be awhile for sure. Damnit."

Kagome sighed in relief in knowing that everyone was alright from the car accident. She turned in her seat to get a steal a look at Inuyasha, frowning when she noticed his tensed features and narrowed eyes at the road, and she could clearly see that he was stressed out about this dinner that they were supposed to be having with his elder half brother and his human wife Rin.

If she was honest with herself; she was quite nervous and stress out as well, but she had managed to hide it well than her frustrated half demon boyfriend. She truly wants to do something to release some of his tension and help him relax a little while they want for the accident to be cleared out, but she has no idea exactly how to do that.

She abused her lower lip as her mind started to wonder different ideas on how to put him at ease while they painterly wait to move from traffic. She looked around her and remembered that it was a one lane road, meaning there was only cars in front of them and behind him and she also remembered him mentioning earlier in the week that he had recently got his windows tinted which is a good thing because of a weird idea that was forming in her head, making her blush. Would he be okay with her doing this? There is only one way to find out.

She took a deep breath when she reached over with a hand to place it on his knee, looking up at him to see any kind of reaction when her hand traveled up further. "You are really tense and stressed out Inuyasha." She observed, gulping when her hand traveled higher to her destination. "Stress isn't good for you. It does not matter if you are a hanyo. Let me help you release that stress of yours while we wait." She whispered that last bit, knowing full well that he could hear her as her fingers reached towards his belt buckle, causing Inuyasha to jump at her movements.

"Kagome. What are you—" Inuyasha started to question her, looking down to see what she was doing, his breath caught in his throat when her normal smell of jasmine and vanilla started to change to a spicy ginger smell. He knows that smell. It is the smell of her arousal building up inside her. Imuyasha knows exactly what Kagome was doing and helped her unbuckle his jeans to pull them down a bit for better access and leaned his head back when he had felt the warmth of her hand on him moving up and down, making growl lowly in his throat. "Fuck, Kagome."

Kagome never thought that she would be doing this in a semi-public setting. She truly did like doing this to her silver headed boyfriend, but it would always be either at his apartment or hers whenever they get a chance to be together. Sometimes after she would this, he would do the same to her and things would get a little spicier afterwards in which neither of them had minded. However, they were currently stuck in traffic so that part was not an option.

She shifted her gaze from his jeans to carefully watch his facial expression as she twirled him around in her hand, watching him as his breathing started to go low, his eyes growing hooded as he leaned his head back, muttering out her name when she had leaned down to take the tip of his shaft inside her mouth.

Her plan was for him to be put at ease and to help him release some stress from running late and being stuck in traffic. She wanted him to feel good as well. She leaned down to take him all the way into her mouth, closing her eyes when she had felt his clawed fingers raking through her ebony locks of hair, pulling it back from the nape of her pale neck to grip it tightly in a ponytail. She could hear him mutter out a few curses when she had gone in deeper on him, gagging slightly when his tip had hit the back of his throat.

"Fuck, Kagome. T-that feels—" Inuyasha stuttered out, closing his eyes tightly when he had leaned his head back when he felt her taking him all the way deeper inside her mouth. "Damn. Kagome—" He could feel himself becoming closer each time she would take him deeper inside her warm, pink mouth. "I'm c-close. Fuck. Let me—" He told her, trying to remove himself from her mouth so he could finish release elsewhere. His amber eyes widen when he felt her shake her head around him, making him moan out her name at the thought of him coming inside her mouth, something that had never happened before whenever they would make love to each other.

She was willing to taste him. This was new.

Kagome had always wondered what Inuyasha would taste like inside her mouth. She heard tons of stories from her girlfriends about the taste of a man's release. It could be sweet, salty or hell, even spicy from what Sango would describe. She could clearly feel him becoming close and he had reminded her again that he was about to come and had asked her again if this was alright and she had shaken her head around him. She closed her eyes when she felt him loose himself inside her mouth and she quickly leaned forward to make sure that she had caught ever drop of himself and swallowed, blushing when she could taste the sweetness of him going down on her throat.

"K-Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, letting her raven hair go from his grip, watching her as she catches her breath when she had leaned away from him, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, her face flushed red and actively avoiding his gaze. "What made you—"

"I hate seeing you stress out, Inuyasha. You were so stressed about being late I—" Kagome fiddled with her fingers that was laying on her lap. "I wanted to distract you and umm," she blushed as she swallowed. "I've always wanted to taste you." She whispered, looking anywhere but at him.

She gasped when she felt his lips pressing against hers, sighing when they had pulled away from each other, smiling at one another when they stared at each other. "Well, I was defiantly distracted thanks to you, Kagome." Inuyasha told her, giving her one of his famous toothy grins. "Thank you for that. I liked it." He told her truthfully, watching her pale cheeks turn slightly pink from his praise.

A comfortable silence followed them for several moments and one of Inuyasha's ears flickered when he heard the police and ambulances finally leaving and beamed when the cars in front of them finally started to move. "We're finally out of that stupid traffic. I really hate traffic."

Kagome smiled when she leaned her head back on her seat. "Me too, Inuyasha. Also—" She giggled as she blushed again at the memory from their activity earlier. "I am so glad that you decided to get tinted windows."

Inuyasha chuckled at her. "So am I, Kagome. So I am indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> Eeppppp I truly hope that I’m doing better at writing these cuz I really love this pairing and I love the anime itself :) please, please do not hesitate to let me know if you had liked this and if you guys have any fanfic requests that you want me to do for this pairing! I have a tumblr account and it’s Curlybookwriter0294 :) have a lovely night!:)


End file.
